Supporting S-Supporting
by EmpoleonNerd
Summary: Just a little oneshot humory thing. Chrom finds out that Robin is being Cupid to the Shepherds. Robin invents the automobile. This summary makes no sense. You'll get it if you read it. (These are my personal pairings, by the way. Don't start an arguement over it.)


_Hi, yeah, sorry. I know, I'm writing this thing when I should be working on Smash: Rise of the Fell Dragon. The Robin part is four score and seven years away from where I'm at, but I need to write something Robin related. So here. Ta-daa!_

…_.._

Chrom knocked on the door to Robin's room.

"Robin? Are you busy?"

"Nah, come in."

Chrom walked in to see Robin drawing a design for some sort of steam powered carriage. Ridiculous ideas, these 'automobiles', but Robin could probably accomplish it.

"What do you need, O Great Exalt?" Robin asked, a lazy grin on his face.

Chrom cleared his throat. "Well, uh… I was talking with Stahl and Vaike and the other guys-"

"Grammar, Chrom," said Robin, "Stahl, Vaike, and the other guys. You don't repeat 'and'. But go on."

"So we were talking about our families and kids and stuff, then we started talking about how their relationships started."

Robin stared blankly. "Where is this going?"

Chrom pulled up a chair and sat at the desk next to the tactician. "Apparently, most of them got with their wives through your suggestion."

Robin stared. "Uh, yeah. I guess that's true."

Chrom crossed his arms. "Are you playing Cupid?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? It certainly looks like it…"

Robin groaned. "No, no. Let me explain. They all obviously were attracted to each other, I just helped things along."

"So you're saying you forced love quicker than it naturally would have occurred?"

"No, you're just twisting things now!" Robin exclaimed, "I just hate when two obviously destined people aren't together. It's like having a quill without ink. It's my OCD."

"What's OCD?"

"Oh, just a little thing I discovered. It stands for obsessive-compulsive disorder."

"Well nevermind that, are you saying me and Sumia were just some plot of yours?"

Robin chuckled. "Ahaha, no. You two lovebirds got together on your own. I didn't have any part in it."

"But everyone else?"

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"So you made Laurent get with Lucina?"

"Hey, I thought you'd approve!" Robin said defensively, "He's not like Inigo, he's not the sort to fool around, he's a mature kid!"

"And Owain with Cynthia?"

"Hey, they're not technically together. Owain calls it a companionship."

"But they're cousins!"

"But you should see how Owain acts when he talks about Cynthia. He values her more than his sword, Shadowdarkness!"

Chrom calmed himself. "What about you and Lissa? How did that work? Did you force her into it?"

Robin shook his head. "No, she kinda started pranking me on her own, then one thing led to another, and we were together."

"You're so lucky I'm letting this happen. But what about the people who are alone, like Say'ri or Priam or Tiki?"

"Or Kellam?"

"Who?"

"…Aaaaaanyways, they didn't have anyone they seemed to be attracted to. Except Tiki, who clearly still likes the Hero-King, and I can't exactly resurrect him from the dead."

Chrom put his face down on the desk.

"Uh, Chrom? You okay?"

"Uh, NO. How do you think I feel after I find out you've been placing people together like some romance addicted god?"

Chrom got up and walked out the door. "I'm going outside…" he muttered.

Robin stared at the door where he exited for a minute, then returned to his automobile plans.

He started working on the wheel design before being interrupted by Morgan bursting through the door.

"Hi, Father! Working on your cars?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. But I thought I told you they were called automobiles? Why do you insist upon this ridiculous nickname, 'cars'?"

"It's like a shortening of the word carriage!"

"But this is much more than a carriage, Morgan. This is the transportation of the future!"

Morgan nodded. "Totally agreed, Father. But anyways, I was about to tell you something!"

"Yes?"

"Me and Inigo are going on a date!"

Robin stood up and grabbed the nearest tome. "You and THAT thing?! Never happening!"

"Father, if you'd just get to know him, you'd-"

"You two are NOT destined for each other!"

"I thought you said we write our own fates."

"Not when it has to do with relationships, you don't!"

Robin dashed out of the room to the stables outside Ylisstol Castle, got on Lissa's horse (she was a Valkyrie), and rode off to Olivia and Stahl's place of residence.


End file.
